Kaiju (film)
Kaiju is a science fiction film released on February 8, 2018, that was produced by Dude In A Hat Productions. The film stars Stephen Amell as its main character, Phil, who is an army soldier that is assigned to raise a baby creature known as a Kaiju. Kaiju in this world have been around since the 1950s, though no one knows where they came from, with most claiming they "just showed up one day". Plot Sometime in the 90s, a young boy is seen running through a city that is being ravaged by a large monster. The boy is picked up by a rescue helicopter, watching as the monster, known as a Kaiju, lets out a loud scream. An unknown amount of years later, the boy, named Phil, has grown up and has become a soldier. He is being briefed on the Kaiju, revealing that they first showed up in Japan in the 50s and no one knows where they came from. He is also told the names of a few Kaiju, including the Onibi, which is a large one that breaths fire, the Akkorokamui, which comes from the ocean, the Kitsune, which is a lot more fox or dog-like than the others, and finally the Oni. Phil cuts the woman talking off, revealing he knows quite a bit about the Oni, as it was the one that attacked his city as a child. He reveals that since then he's had a fascination with Kaiju and would kill to get up close to one, though he knows he can't since the Kaiju would kill him if he did. A while later, Phil and his friend Reggie Thomas have their first big encounter when they and a group of other soldiers are sent to take care of a Kaiju attack. The Kaiju turns out to be a Kitsune, which has already caused massive damage. The army throws everything they can at it, but nothing works. That is until Phil buys a large amount of meat and rubs it on himself, much to Reggie's confusion. However, it turns out he has a reason for this as the Kitsune smells him and begins chasing after him. He manages to defeat it by making it trip off of the bay and into the ocean. After this, he reveals to Reggie that the Kitsune is a meat eater and has a very good sense of smell, so by rubbing himself with meat and getting close to it he made himself its prime target. After showing himself in the field, the professor, named Sasha Williams, and a commander, named Billy Greene, decide Phil would be the best man for a project they've opened up. The next day, Phil is informed of this and is taken to a secret government base, where it's revealed they have an Oni egg. Sasha and Greene reveal they want to raise and Oni and make it their greatest weapon against the other Kaiju, but the only way to do this is by raising the Oni themselves, which everyone is too afraid to do. After realizing where they're going, Phil accepts to raising the Oni himself. More TBA Cast *Stephen Amell as Philip "Phil" Woods **Gaten Matarazzo as Young Phil *Emma Stone as Professor Sasha Willaims *Ray Liotta as Commander William "Billy" Greene *John Boyega as Reginald "Reggie" Thomas Production The film is Dude In A Hat Production's most expensive movie so far, as it took several months to create the CGI for the Kaiju in the film. They wanted all the Kaiju to look monstrous, including the baby from the beginning. According to creators making the baby look destructive was the hardest part, as the human brain is hardwired to find babies cute. Almost all of the action scenes take place in a city, so it was even more expensive to render a city being destroyed by, as the producers put it, "a giant freaking lizard". Reception TBA Category:Films Category:Science fiction Category:Action Category:Kaiju films